


Art Project

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Flirting, Hints at future Lydia/Stiles sex, Innuendo, Mention of Scott/Kira/Stiles, Mention of Stiles/Jordan, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Polyamorous Stiles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles agrees to help Lydia with her final art project without realizing what exactly it will entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Project

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous who asked for: Stiles/Lydia: 19. “The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”
> 
> I know this probably isn't what you had in mind, but I hope you still enjoy it! While writing this fic, I realized I adore Stiles & Lydia as BFFs but I can't write them romantically at all. :(

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” Stiles looks at Lydia because he thinks he has to have misunderstood her. He looks from her to the paint and back again. “What kind of art class is this again?”

“Are you going to help me with my final project or not, Stiles?” Lydia arches a brow and stares him down. “I did tell you that it was focused on the human body.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think that meant you wanted _my_ body to, uh, be your canvas.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “I thought you were going to sketch me or something. You never mentioned that I’d have to take my clothes off.”

“Oh please. Stop acting like a delicate little flower.” Lydia snorts. “We both know you’re pretty shameless, and you don’t mind being naked now that you’re no longer so insecure about your body. Your fondness of being au natural is one reason I decided you were the perfect model for this project, in fact.”

“You make it sound like I’m running around naked all the time or something.” Stiles hmphs. “I’m more secure in my skin that I was back in high school, but that doesn’t mean I’m comfortable with you painting my nude body. I sleep naked, and there are some days when I prefer hanging out in my underwear instead of getting dressed, but that’s different than this.”

“I’d prefer if you would agree to be my final project, but I can find someone else if you really are too uncomfortable.” Lydia looks slightly annoyed at having to make the offer, but Stiles can tell she really means it, which is reassuring. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to get naked for me.”

“Bet you never thought you’d be telling me that.” Stiles laughs as she pouts at him. “Okay, besides this belief you’ve got about me parading around embracing nudity, why do you want me?” he asks curiously. “I’m not particularly muscular or anything.”

“I like the contours of your body, the shape of your mouth, the size of your hands, the litheness of your frame, the beauty marks that are spread over your visible skin that I think likely cover more of your body and will make a great contrast with some of my paint.” Lydia purses her lips. “I’ve actually wanted to paint you since we started our life drawing unit.”

“You sound pretty serious for someone taking art as a mandatory requirement,” Stiles points out, having to gently tease her because he remembers how annoyed she’d been being forced to satisfy a fine arts credit instead of taking an additional math class this term.

Lydia gives him A Look. “While it might not be my first choice of classes that should be required, I am not about to ruin my GPA by doing anything less than committing myself fully to the class. You’re an A for my project, but I’m sure I can find another volunteer if you refuse to help me.”

“Hey now. Refuse to help you?” Stiles shakes his head. “I agreed to help when I thought I’d have to be stuck sitting still for hours, so that right there proves the depths of my friendship. You just caught me by surprise with the whole naked body as the canvas spin of your project.”

“I suppose I should have warned you, but I honestly didn’t feel it would be an issue.” Lydia smiles slightly. “After all, there was a time a mere four years ago when you’d have gladly stripped down for me.”

“That was during my creepy obsessive phase that we decided to never talk about and leave in the past when we became friends, remember?” Stiles sticks his tongue out at her. “Anyway, if anything, that makes it even weirder to get undressed and let you paint me. What if my body reacts in an unsettling way? You’re hot, after all, and I did think about you during Private Stiles Time back then. A lot.”

Lydia laughs. “Stiles, dear, I’ve been around erect penises before, so I think my virtue is safe. If your body has a physiological reaction to the stimulation of the paintbrush, I won’t be offended or take it as a come on. Alright?”

“You’ve never been around _my_ erect penis before,” he mutters, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“If it were another of our friends asking, you’d have already been naked and posed,” Lydia points out confidently. “And you wouldn’t care if any of them saw you hard. Hell, you’d probably let them help you take care of it after, in fact.”

Stiles shrugs. “Well, yeah, probably, but it isn’t the same because I used to date Malia, and I occasionally join Scott and Kira when they’re feeling particularly adventurous. As for Jordan, we’ve got that friends with benefits thing going on every couple of months. The rest of our friends? Okay. I’d probably get naked, but I dispute the suggestion that I’d let them help me take care of a hard-on. Liam would freak out, and I’m totally not Mason’s type.”

“I’m the one you used to be obsessed with yet _I_ haven’t seen you naked. Really, it’s not fair. I demand equality for naked Stiles appreciation.” Lydia sniffs haughtily. “I could be insulted by the fact that I’ve never been allowed into the whole casual sex with Stiles thing, you know?”

“You’ve never been interested, Lydia. If you have been, all you have to do was ask,” he tells her honestly. “I mean, I’d much prefer having sex with friends than picking up random strangers, and I haven’t met anyone that I want to date seriously, so casual works best right now. However, seeing me naked for mutually satisfying orgasms isn’t the same as seeing me naked to paint me for your entire class to critique.”

“I’d rather paint you first then discuss those orgasms,” Lydia says, looking him over. “So are you going to be my model or not?”

Stiles isn’t entirely sure if she’s serious about the orgasms, but he’s open to it if she means it. He’s no longer obsessed with her in a really skeevy way, which he can recognize in hindsight describes his attitude for several pre-supernatural years, and their friendship is strong enough that casual sex wouldn’t ruin it. His friendships are way more important than getting off, so he doesn’t mix the two unless he knows things will survive once sex happens.

After considering it for a moment, he takes off the plaid shirt he’s wear. “Fine. I’ll do it, but you can’t tell any of your classmates who modeled for you because I don’t want a bunch of art students scoping out my junk and knowing it’s mine.”

“That can be arranged,” she promises, her smile triumphant as she gets her supplies together. “I’ll just call you John Doe if asked.”

“Nah, you should call me Batman,” he tells her with a grin. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and then kicks off his shoes. When he lowers his pants, he looks up to notice her watching him intently. “What?”

“You’re very aesthetically pleasing, Stiles,” she murmurs, her gaze dropping down to his underwear. Her cheeks start to flush as she stares. “Take the rest off, please.”

Stiles pushes his boxer-briefs down, stepping out of them and shivering as the cold air in the classroom rushes over his bare skin. Despite the cool temperature, his dick starts to twitch as she licks her lips and keeps staring.

“Malia and Kira certainly weren’t exaggerating.” She clears her throat and straightens her shoulders. “I’m going to start with the color red. Just stand as still as possible while I paint you. If you need to move, let me know.”

“Okay. I can do that,” he tells her, moving into a more comfortable position. “Can I talk while you paint?”

“Yes, you can talk until it’s time for me to paint your face.” Lydia dips the paintbrush in the red paint. “I’m using a non-hazardous body paint, by the way. It’s washable, so you’ll be able to get it off your skin with a good scrubbing in the shower.” Her lips curve into a sensual smile. “In fact, I might help you wash up after we finish.”

“Oh, that tickles.” He smiles down at her. “So tell me the truth. Was this whole painting me thing a ploy just to get me naked and at your mercy?”

Lydia winks at him as she moves the brush over his collarbone. “Perhaps. Seems to have worked well, didn’t it? Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less with one of my plans.”

“Next time, you can just ask me for sex, you know? I’m pretty easy when it comes to giving my friends what they want.” Stiles smirks at her as she rolls her eyes. “You know you love me.”

“Maybe just a little,” Lydia drawls, returning his smirk. “Now quit moving and let me paint you. I want to get my A, then we can chat about those orgasms.”


End file.
